leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Snor
|gender=Male |ability= |nature=Impish |type1=Normal |media=special |noevo=incap |prevonum=143 |pokemonname=Snorlax |epnum=PS012 |epname=Wake Up—You're Snorlax! |current=With Red |va=no }} Snor (Japanese: ゴン Gon), known as Lax in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fourth overall. As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 89 and his Characteristic is "sturdy body." History Red first met Snor in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, where he was blocking the , which was being used for a bike race. Red managed to wake Snorlax up with some honey that had dripped onto Saur. After this, Snorlax chased Red all the way to the goal of the race, where he was then caught by him. In Golly, Golem!, Snor battled against as Red's first Pokémon at the Viridian Gym. Snor made the first attack, but Giovanni used his speed against him by having Snor, before flinging the heavy Pokémon through the wall and out of the Gym. As Giovanni switched to , Red decided to have the ricocheting Pokémon bounce his way out of the Gym so Snor could attack, but Giovanni made use of Snor's shattering Golem by pummeling Snor with and then fainting him with , revealing that he had planned this from the moment Red sent Snor out. In A Charizard...and a Champion, Snor battled against Blue's Charizard in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League finals, though immediately switched out for . Through his four arms, Machamp easily blocked all of Snor's limbs and prevented him from attacking. The Superpower Pokémon then effortlessly lifted the Sleeping Pokémon with his four arms, spinning him about with before ming him onto the floor, which cracked under Snor's weight. After Snor hit the ground, Red secretly had him use in anticipation of Machamp's . However, Blue saw through Red's trick, and had his Machamp attack the ground instead, using a piece of shattered debris as a lever to catapult Snor into the air and out of the battlefield. Just as Snor was about to be disqualified for going out of bounds, he plummeted down from mid-air and crushed Machamp with a combination of and . Realizing Snor had taken heavy damage, Red recalled him. In Jigglypuff Jive, Snor, alongside Saur and Gyara, were called out to battle Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha. With the power of the Badge Energy Amplifier, the Elite Four's Pokémon do a combination attack of , , and powers, knocking the three out. In Forretress of Solitude, Snor participated in Red's Pokémon Association test for the new Viridian City Gym Leader. Red started off having Snor use , which caused the Pokémon Association's 's to rebound and hit Forretress. Snor followed up with a , knocking the Bagworm Pokémon out. The next opponent was an , who promptly used to trap Snor. The Sleeping Pokémon used inside the vortex, and quickly attacked with as soon as the whirlpool dissipated, knocking Azumarill out. He was the switched out for Vee. In The Last Battle IX, Snor helped to stop the Magnet Train that had broken out of control while the Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto were fighting members of Neo Team Rocket inside of it. With Snor's incredible strength, the train was brought to a halt just before it hit a dead end. In Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents, Snor battled alongside Gyara in a Double Battle against Blue and his and at Ultima's "Path of Battle". Blue started the battle by having Golduck use and Porygon2 use on Red's Pokémon. Red then counterattacked with Gyara's on Porygon2 and Snor's on Golduck. As Blue was getting further ahead, Red had Gyara attack Golduck with , and the Duck Pokémon escaped underground by using . Red countered by having Snor use , which dealt double damage on Golduck due to him being underground, fainting him. The attack also damaged Porygon2, but Gyara avoided any damage due to being part . Blue then switched to and Machamp, with Scizor dropping Machamp at Snor, allowing him to perform a on the Sleeping Pokémon. Before Snor could react, Machamp attacked him with , which dealt massive damage on the heavy Pokémon and took him out of the fight. In Don't Doubt Deoxys, Snor battled against on Five Island. Snor tried to strike the DNA Pokémon with a powerful punch, but Deoxys changed into its , not budging an inch from Snor's attack. Seeing his opponent's incredible defensive capabilities, Red had Snor draw back. Snor was later nearly killed along with Red's other Pokémon while defending his from Deoxys's . In Distant Relation Deoxys and Storming the Forretress, Snor was seen joining Red's other Pokémon, Blue's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that Carr had placed inside the Team Rocket airship. In Epilogue, Snor was seen interacting with 's Snorlax in the following Guile Hideout's defeat. In All About Arceus IX, it was revealed that Snor and Emerald's Snorlax had produced an , which had agreed to hatch. Personality and characteristics Typical of his , Snor is very lazy, only responding to food when asleep. Despite its lazy nature, Snor is also a very powerful battler, being used in many of 's important battles. He also possesses a great deal of physical strength, being able to even stop the runaway Magnet Train by himself. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Mega Punch|1=Strength|2=Headbutt|3=Mega Kick|4=Harden|5=Toxic}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Mega Punch|1=Strength outside of battle|2=Headbutt|3=Mega Kick|4=Harden|5=Toxic}}|image2= mod 6}}|0=Snor Double-Edge|1=Snor Belly Drum|2=Snor Rest|3=Gyara Body Slam|4=Snor Earthquake|5=Snor}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Belly Drum|2=Rest|3=Strength in battle|4=Earthquake|Tackle}}}} }} Trivia * from the games also uses a Snorlax in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black 2, White 2, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon, Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee! and Stadium 2. ** also has a Snorlax in Pokémon Origins. * At level 89, Snor is tied with Blue's Charizard for being the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to a Pokédex holder. Names Related articles Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Laxo es:Lax de Rojo it:Snor ja:ゴン zh:卡比